


Only a First

by pipisafoat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krycek isn't sure if that's why he came over tonight. He thought maybe he'd suck Mulder off if it meant he could stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a First

Their relationship had always made sense. Always. They'd trade information (most of it false), trade blows (all of them hard), and then they'd fuck, though they never could find the moment when the fight turned into a fuck. They kind of melted into each other, the fight and the fuck, the agent and the spy, and when it was over, Mulder never kicked him out. He never asked him to stay, but he never kicked him out, so Krycek always stayed. Took a quick shower, wandered back to the bedroom still wet, and flopped beside Mulder to watch TV. Sometimes, when the water slid just right down his body, Mulder would be back on him. It was never as violent the second time around, but it sure wasn't ever gentle or tender or loving. Still, he could stay the night, and if one was still there when the other woke, they didn't fight in the morning, and he never got thrown out.

Krycek isn't sure if that's why he came over tonight. He thought maybe he'd suck Mulder off if it meant he could stay, but that had turned out unnecessary. One look at the man standing outside the door was all it had taken - prosthetic arm snapped in two, blood covering his face, his body, his ripped clothes. The limp as he came in the silently opened door got Mulder to offer an arm, an offer he accepted to the surprise of both of the men. Mulder laid him on the bed, helped him get comfortable, cleaned him up. Patched him up on the outside the best he could, took one look at his face and knew there was damage inside he needed to fix, too.

That's how Krycek came to be here, now, laying on Mulder's bed, trying to remember if he hated him or loved him. Accepting the gentle touches that skirted his wounds but never asked who had gotten to him. Allowing the tiny licks that cleaned the last of the dried blood off his face and continued when the bloody cheeks gave way to salt water, the hand that settled on the far side of his face and the thumb that brushed the tears on that side away before they could slide into the deep cut there.

He finally moves, pushed Mulder's hands off of him, rolls onto his side and cuddles into the other man, doesn't cry. Doesn't cry doesn't cry doesn't cry, but there are tears sliding down his face that must be Mulder's because they aren't his, but Mulder's rubbing his back, soothing him, telling him it's okay. He gives up trying to figure out whose the tears are and kisses Mulder, and when there are no teeth involved, no bruising and no violence, he knows it was a good choice. Mulder was a good choice. He'll be able to stay overnight, maybe two nights, and he'll be taken care of, cared for.

He finally comes, an hour later, and it's a relief to feel tears, his tears, sliding down his face, to feel Mulder gasp and come on their stomachs, watch as the other man stills above him for a moment, eyes open for once, before rising easily off Krycek's cock and laying down next to him. He sighs as he moves to settle his head on Mulder's shoulder, and when an arm slides around his shoulders, he realizes that this actually is their first time like this, because it will happen again, and you can't have a first if it's really an only.


End file.
